IDOL GAMES: Being Couple
by liJunYi
Summary: EXO N (namja) and EXO Y (yeoja), boyband and girlband formed by SM entertainment will join in a new reality show "IDOL GAMES". Both of groups formed to be couple group and decide to reveal their official couple by doing this game. What will be happen? (It's straight; EXO; GS! uke)


**IDOL GAMES : Being Couple**

(It's straight; EXO; GS! uke)

By shinhaeran

EXO N (namja) and EXO Y (yeoja), boyband and girlband formed by SM entertainment will join in a new reality show "IDOL GAMES". Both of groups formed to be couple group and decide to reveal their official couple by doing this game. What will be happen?

.:Prolog:.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANBAEK!"

"Huwaaa, neomu kyeopta.."

"LIHAT BAGAIMANA MEREKA MELAKUKAN SKINSHIP"

"Mereka CUTEE"

"HEI, lihat, HUNHAN!"

"Kyaaa.."

Okay, itu mungkin itu hal biasa yang terjadi. Setiap kedua boygroup and girlgroup SM ent ini tampil dalam sebuah acara yang sama, maka dapat dipastikan teriakan itu akan terdengar di akhir acara. Oh, kalian belum mengerti siapa yang aku bicarakan? Tentu saja EXO N dan EXO Y.

Setelah sukses dengan pasangan Super-Generation dan Shinee-Effect, SM memutuskan benar-benar membentuk boygroup dan girlgroup yang telah dipasangkan sedari awal. Berharap dengan adanya konsep ini, kedua grup itu dapat saling melengkapi dan menaikkan pamor satu sama lain.

Namun masih ada satu masalah yang mereka risaukan, yaitu penentuan official group. Mungkin sudah ada beberapa fans yang telah memasangkan mereka sesuka hati, namun sebenarnya yang terjadi tidak semudah itu.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan cengiran bodohmu itu, Park Chanyeol", Ucap Baekhyun ketus begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rest room.

"Yakk Baekhyunnie, apa kau benar-benar marah padaku eoh?", cengiran Chanyeol berubah seketika menjadi sebuah rajukan yang eum…kekanakan?

"Berhentilah berdebat eon, oppa", Tao memandang malas perdebatan kecil yang beberapa hari ini semakin sering mereka lihat. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya berwajah datar.

"Benar, jangan buang waktumu untuk hal yang tak penting, Baek," ucap Xiumin menimpali seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat.

"Noona, apa maksudmu dengan hal tak penting eoh?" amukan Chanyeol beralih ke Xiumin yang tengah bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol, sudahlah", Suho mengelus pundak Chanyeol lembut, berusaha menenangkannya (walau susah payah)

Hening sesaat. Kini mereka tengah sibuk berbenah untuk kembali ke dorm masing-masing. Tidak juga sih, sebenarnya hanya KYUNGSOO dan Lay dan juga Suho yang tengah membereskan perlengkapan group mereka masing-masing, sedang yang lain hanya bermalas-malasan di singgasana masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Noona..", tak perlu menoleh, semua sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara manja itu.

"Apa Sehunnie?"

"Ayo kita beli bubble tea.."

"Sehunnie, minuman kalengmu bahkan belum habis," Chen memotong pembicaraan itu dengan cepat.

"Ithh, diam saja kau hyung!" Sehun segera menghadiahi poker face andalannya yang hanya dibalas tawa tak jelas dari Chen.

"Chen benar, Se.."

"Tapi noona.." ohh, cara lama. Sehun melakukan cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membujuk noona kesayangannya, dan itu membuat semua member yang melihatnya serasa ingin muntah –berlebihan sebenarnya.

Mau tau cara lama Sehun? Lihat saya bagaimana ia bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan, dengan kepala yang bersandar manis di bahu Luhan. Ohh, bayangkan saja bagaimana jika para fans melihat mereka.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan tak bisa mengelak, ia terlalu sayang pada Sehun dan tak ingin membuatnya menangis (lagi, ini sudah pernah terjadi), jadi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan Sehun dan berdiri, dan seketika itu juga kau dapat lihat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang langsug berubah ceria.

"Kajja –" dan langkah Sehun terhenti begitu manager masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka.

"Baiklah, van sudah siap. Kalian bisa kembali ke dorm masing-masing"

Kini keadaan berubah, terlihat semua member dengan wajah cerah segera beranjak keluar ruangan, menyisakan Sehun yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

"Hun, ayo", Suho dengan lembut menarik tangan Sehun, namun setelahnya –

"Huwaaa", tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan Suho daripada tangisan maknae evilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ge, ada telfon masuk", Chanyeol yang memang seenaknya dan tidak pernah mengikuti aturannya, tanpa berpikir ia menjauhkan dirinya dari rombongan. Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya berdecak pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Oh, Yejin-ah"

Dan seketika itu juga, wajah Baekhyun tampak layu.

.

.

.

"Tao-er, bangunlah, sarapan sudah siap", Lay mengguncang tubuh bongsorTao dengan lembut.

"Jie, Tao masih mengantuk.." suara manja khas para maknae. Tampak Tao yang mulai bergelung nyaman lagi dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Tapi Tao, ini sudah pukul 10,"

"Biarkan saja Jie, semalam sepertinya ia tidur larut," ucapan Baekhyun, roommates Tao, yang baru saja masuk, menginterupsi kegiatan Lay.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tuh", Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah benda dengan dagunya. "Lihat saja di laptop Tao"

Lay, dengan wajah penuh tanya mulai mendekati laptop Tao dan membukanya perlahan.

"Fan…fiction?"

"Hmm.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, melanjutkan lagi kegiatan wajibnya setiap hari –memakai masker wajah-

"Eh, KrisLay?" mata sipit Lay seketika berubah bulat saat membaca Main Cast dalam fanfiction itu.

"Kyaaa…JIE JIE, JANGAN DIBACA" suara lengkingan Tao memecah keheningan dorm mereka pagi itu.

.

.

.

Huahaha…

Suara tawa satu orang.

Huahahaha…

Bertambah menjadi dua orang.

HUAHAHAHA…

Tiga orang. Lengkap.

"Berhentilah tertawa boys, kalian mengganggu eksperimenku", tampak kepala Suho yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu dapur. Dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya ia sedang menghadapi masalah serius.

"Ups, maaf hyung", dua kata yang tak berarti dari Chen, karena setelahnya suara tawa kembali bergema.

"Aishh, sial!" Suho kembali memasuki dapur seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia tampak frustasi.

"Belum berhathil, hyung?", ucapan Sehun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belum"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kalem, lalu melanjutkan meminum susu kotaknya.

"Thepertinya aku haruth ke dorm noona-noona lagi, begitu kah?"

"Tidak-tidak," Suho menggeleng mantap.

"Hampir setengah tahun kita debut dan setiap hari harus meminta pada mereka? Itu sudah cukup memalukan Sehunnie,"

"Tapi haruthkah kita menunggu hyung thelethai bermain-main hingga kami mati kelaparan?" Sehun bertanya sarkatis, membuat Suho tambah pundung.

"Setidaknya berikan aku ide, Sehunnie"

"Lakukan saja saran Sehun, Myunnie. Kita kan namja, jadi pantas kalau kita meminta dimasakkan pada yeoja kan?" Kris masuk ke dalam dapur sambil mengucek matanya yang masih tampak merah.

"Ishh, kau memang leader tak berguna"

.

Di sisi dorm EXO N yang lain…

"Sungguh, aku merasa tersaingi, hyung"

"Benar, kau memang model sejati, Yeol"

"Siapa dulu, Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga mendengar pujian teman seprofesinya, troublemaker.

Di saat Suho tengah frustasi dengan hasil masakannya dengan Kris dan Sehun yang memojokkannya, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai justru tengah asyik mengerubungi laptop Chanyeol. Tak lupa dengan cemilan di dekat mereka sebagai penahan lapar.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Baekki noona jika melihat foto ini"

"Ia pasti akan mengamuk dan berteriak memekakkan telinga," pendapat Chen langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin tau darimana aku mendapatkannya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan matanya, membuat Chen dan Kai sedikit memundurkan posisinya.

"Darimana?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Yejin"

"Eh?" Chen dan Kai membulatkan matanya dengan kompak.

"Heem, aku yang menyuruhnya memfotoku dan Baekhyun secara diam-diam jika kami bersama," jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah bangganya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Yejin di sekitar kalian," ucap Kai, tak percaya dengan bualan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ia adalah spy professional," Chanyeol membusungkan dadanya, seolah-olah tengah membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

_Sampai sejauh itukah kau menyukainya, Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

"Telur dadar saja, bagaimana oppa?" seorang gadis manis berperawakan mungil kini tampak terlihat bersantai di kamarnya dengan handphone yang setia bertengger di telinganya. Sesekali ia nampak tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Eh, tidak bisa juga? Aigoo oppa, itu sangat mudah," ia tertawa kecil menimpali lawan bicaranya, tanpa disadari muncul rona merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang buatkan untuk kalian. Nanti akan aku suruh Tao mengantar ke dorm kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Aku?" Tao yang saat ini tengah singgah di kamar Kyungsoo-Xiumin, sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang tak ada kerjaan kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah Tao.

"Aku sedang ingin melanjutkan acara menulisku, eonni," rajuk Tao. Yah, siapa yang tidak tau, Tao, sang maknae EXO Y yang sangat suka menulis. Ia sangat senang menulis apapun, mulai dari menulis di socmed-nya, menulis diary keseharian, menulis jawaban surat fans, dan satu lagi yang belum diketahui member lain, yaitu menulis … fanfiction.

"Hanya sebentar, Tao. Lagipula kasihan kan oppadeul, mereka belum makan sejak pagi,"

"Hhh, iya eomma," Tao hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jika 'eomma' Kyungsoo sudah memberikan titahnya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengelaknya.

"Kau dengar itu oppa? Aku akan memasaknya dahulu dan Tao akan segera mengantarnya. Tak lama, tak sampai tiga puluh menit," Kyungsoo kembali pada seseorang disebrangnya dan mengabaikan Tao.

_Eohh, kenapa tak suruh si cadel saja yang kesini_, batin Tao kesal. Ia segera beranjak menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Eh?" Tao terkejut. Belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu, pintu kamar sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, Tao-er, dan Kyungsoo-ya, Manager Shin ada di ruang tamu, ia meminta kita untuk segera berkumpul," ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Lay. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera menuju ke dapur, hendak menyiapkan minuman untuk manager mereka.

"Eoh, baiklah jie. Aku dan Kyungsoo noona akan segera kesana," ujar Tao lalu melirik Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan dengan matanya untuk segera beranjak.

"Oppa, sudah dulu ya. Aku akan buatkan makanannya segera. Annyeong"

.

.

.

"Ne, Soo-ie, bye"

"Sok manith"

"Diam cadel"

Perdebatan kecil Suho dan Sehun hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Kris. Kini ia sudah tampak rapi, setelah setengah jam yang lalu ia mendekam di kamar mandi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kapan kau akan menembaknya, Joonmyun?"

"Eh?" Suho membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Belum mengerti arah pembicaraan namja berambut pirang itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau menyukainya kan?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah cool andalannya.

"Aniya, siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengelak.

"Ehemm"

"Hei, Kkamjong. Ada apa ke dapur? Kehabithan cemilan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Kai hanya membalas dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Manager Kang datang, ia menyuruh kita berkumpul, hyung"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang kita seminggu ini free, Kris?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"Sepengetahuanku memang begitu," Kris nampak sedang berpikir. "Lebih baik kita bertanya langsung padanya"

.

.

.

"Eonni, sebenarnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Kita seminggu ini masih tetap free kan?" ucapan Baekhyun tampak bukan seperti pertanyaan, tapi desakan.

"Tidak, aku kesini hanya akan membicarakan schedule kita untuk minggu selanjutnya," Manager Shin tampak tersenyum kecil sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Schedule minggu depan? Acara apa?" Kyungsoo, sang leader EXO Y, bertanya dengan perhatian penuh.

"Kalian akan mengikuti reality show baru, judulnya IDOL GAMES"

.

.

.

"IDOL GAMES?"

"Apa itu sejenis dengan running man?" Chanyeol menatap Manager Kang dengan wajah penasaran.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dalam reality show episode pertama itu, kalian akan diberikan games khusus, sebagai permintaan dari agensi," jelas Manager Kang seraya menatap anak asuhnya satu persatu.

"Apa itu?" Kris bertanya cepat, diangguki oleh member EXO N lain.

"Being Couple"

.

.

.

"Acara apa itu? Sejenis WGM-kah?" Lay bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Eonn, jangan katakan kalau kita akan bermain bersama boyband juga," Xiumin, sang eonni tertua, bertanya dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Ne, kau benar," jawaban ringan Manager Shin membuat pikiran mereka menerka-nerka, siapa gerangan boyband yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka nanti.

Keadaan dorm EXO Y hening sejenak, hingga…

"Pasti EXO N," ucapan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Yeah, kita akan bermain bersama noonadeul," maknae Sehun berteriak dengan antusias, diikut highfive dari ChanChenKai.

"Pasti ada alasan lain agensi menyuruh kami bermain dalam reality show yang sama," Kris berkata dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Memang, agensi berencana menentukan official couple kalian melalui games itu,"

"Eoh, semacam TaeTeuk dan SeoKyu couple?" tanya Chen kemudian.

"Right," ucap Manager Kang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dan seketika wajah para member EXO N berubah cerah.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan wajah namja-namja itu, wajah para member EXO Y tiba-tiba memucat, meskipun ada juga di antara mereka yang merona.

"Aigoo, aku tak bisa membayangkan siapa official couple-ku nanti," Tao berteriak histeris, entah khayalan apa saja yang tengah ada di otaknya.

"Kau benar Tao, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini," perkataan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Akankah aku menjadi pasangan bersama namja yang aku idamkan?_

.

.

.

Tak berbeda jauh, kini para namja pun tengah membayangkan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka nanti.

_Akankah aku menjadi pasangan bersama yeoja yang aku idamkan?_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lapar," dan khayalan member EXO N terhenti seketika karena celetukan polos Sehun.

.:TBC:.

# Ending yang sangat memaksa, jujur bingung di bagian ini. Niatnya mau buat yang saling bersahutan gitu, tapi memang dasar gak berbakat. Maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu baku, aku gak bisa bikin yang easy going gitu (apadeh!) Pokoknya silahkan dibaca kalau yang berminat, syukur-syukur review :3

# Oh iya, untuk next chap mungkin bukan berbentuk prosa. Lebih ke arah skrip drama gitu, biar gak terlalu bertele-tele maksudnya. Semoga banyak yang suka, jadi bisa aku lanjutin secepatnya. Gomawoyo…

.

.

.

.

.

Review Next Chap #bonus:

"Mwoya? Bukan Baekhyun?"

.

"…, tetapi sejujurnya aku belum mengetahui kepribadiannya lebih dekat"

.

"Kau senang berpasangan dengannya, Kris?"

.

_Jadi, kau sengaja memilihku untuk menghindarinya?._

_._

_._

_._

_._

RCL please.. (np: Please Love Her-by Chen)


End file.
